Hearts Rekindled
by Shadowgate
Summary: This takes place after The End of Serialization As We Know It.


Hearts Rekindled

By Shadowgate

…

Craig and Ruby Tucker were sitting in their living room.

Craig said "Ruby there's lemon pie in the refrigerator so go get me a piece."

Ruby replied "get up and get it yourself."

Craig whines "oh I have to be a slave around here and do everything myself."

Laura barges in and yells "JUST A GODDAMN MINUTE CRAIG THOMAS TUCKER YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ORDERED RUBY AROUND MISTER!"

Craig said "ah you're just taking her side because she's a girl."

Laura yelled "I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR NECK CRAIG!"

Craig yelled "WHOA WHOA!"

Thomas said "honey stop it's me your mad at."

Laura said "right now I'm mad at both of you. What's with men lately?"

Thomas said "we obviously have lots of discussing to do."

Thomas was quite saddened.

Craig's cellphone rang and it was Tweek. Craig answered and Tweek said "Craig there's a big party at the auditorium. All the boys and girls are celebrating a second chance."

Craig said "what second chance?"

Tweek said "everybody's getting back together."

Craig said "I'll be there soon."

Laura asked "where are you heading off to young man?"

Craig explained that there was a big celebration at the auditorium and he was going.

Laura said "well before you go you better apologize to your sister for being so rude to her."

Craig said "oh mom Ruby and I were kidding around."

Ruby said yeah.

Craig and Ruby hold hands.

Craig went on to say "I would never use my big brother status to bully Ruby. NEVER!"

Ruby said "my big brother is my hero."

Craig kissed Ruby and said "how about I take her along to the big party tonight so you two can have some time alone? You two need time alone."

Thomas said "Craig you're a genius."

Laura said "now wait Craig you look out for Ruby because parties can be dangerous."

Thomas takes Laura into his arms.

Craig and Ruby take off for the party.

When they arrive at the auditorium Tweek was outside waiting.

Tweek yelled "CRAIG!"

Craig runs up and hugs Tweek.

Ruby says "I hope Karen McCormick is here. Then I can hang out with her and you two can go make out in a corner."

Craig and Tweek give Ruby dirty looks. Soon after that they enter the auditorium. They see big speakers set up.

Jimmy is up on the stage and he announces "tonight is a night for love and reconciliation. Relationships that fell due to the actions of one horrible cyber troll will be mended."

Several boys turned around and looked at Kyle.

Jimmy noticed the hostility and said "fellows now is the time to love and embrace."

Stan yelled out "KYLE YOUR DAD FUCKED UP MY RELATIONSHIP WITH WENDY!"

Kyle replied "your dad fucked me up personally Stan."

Craig stepped in and said "remember you two are super best friends. Kyle is like flesh and blood to you Stan."

Stan said "you're right Craig."

Kyle said "thank you Craig for saving my ass." Kyle exhaled and wiped sweat from his forehead.

Craig replied "it's not the first time Kyle. Remember Peru?"

Kyle answered "how could I forget?"

Kyle and Craig hugged.

Tweek nudged Craig and then they held hands.

Wendy tapped Stan on the shoulder and when he turned around he saw a big smile on her face. Stan got choked up. Wendy said "come here" and pulled him into a warm hug.

Jimmy picked up the microphone and said "tonight is a night for hearts to rekindle. Everyone knows passion comes from the heart. Heavy metal music is known for passion so now we will play Anthem We Are The Fire By Trivium."

The auditorium goes wild as couples who broke up are now dancing happily.

After the fast song ends Bebe and Clyde walk over to Stan and Wendy.

Bebe says "well it looks you two are finally back together."

Wendy said "I'm happy to have him back it was hard on me dumping him."

Stan said in shock "dumping me was hard on you!"

Wendy said "calm down Romeo" and kissed him. After Wendy kissed Stan he had a sweet smile on his face.

Jimmy said "attention everyone the member berries will now perform the hit song Africa."

The member berries get up on the stage and begin playing. The children sway and smile.

The smiles on their faces were so bright and beautiful.

After a delightful performance of the 1980's hit Africa Stan and Wendy got up on the stage.

Wendy picks up the microphone and says "attention everyone it's now a wonderful time in South Park. We can move on. Heidi was brilliant and she found out that the troll was one of the parents and that was beyond the control of all students' boys and girls alike. Now I know that in our rage we did some things that we regret. Heartbreak was the consequence and tonight we are here to reverse the unjust consequence. At this time I will let my boyfriend Stan say a few words before we get to the next song."

Wendy hands Stan the microphone.

Stan takes a deep breath and says "this tragedy not only tore us a part but an innocent person was punished for the deplorable actions of someone else. When the innocent are wrongfully convicted and punished that is a tragedy all by itself. Eric Cartman we owe you one big apology."

Stan begins to cry. Cartman has a look of anger on his face but he gets choked up. Then Clyde and Kenny both pat him on the back. Cartman begins to calm down.

Stan goes on to say "Wendy my heart has truly healed now that I'm back with you."

Wendy takes the microphone from Stan and says "really let's make sure."

Wendy puts the microphone over Stan's chest and his heartbeat is heard throughout the auditorium.

After about five seconds Stan says "okay Wendy you had your fun now we will play A Song For Gail which is a song about heartbreak."

The speakers are turned up and a 1976 classic is blasted which the children take great joy in.

After that the party comes to an end. Although one person is noticed to not be any happier after the splendid party. Butters was sitting off in a corner.

Clyde, Craig, and Tweek walked over to Butters.

Clyde said "she is all the way in Canada. There will be other ladies in your life."

Butters wiped the tears from his face and stood up.

"I don't plan on dating anytime soon that's for sure" Butters said.

Butters got hugs from Craig, Clyde, and Tweek. After that Craig yelled out "RUBY IT'S TIME TO GO HOME!"

When Ruby and Craig got home they found their parents in a better mood. Thomas asked them "how was the party?"

Ruby answered "it had to be the best party the kids of South Park ever had."

Craig answered "I couldn't agree more."

Ruby said "Craig and Diane made out big time."

Craig snapped at Ruby.

THE END


End file.
